Heaven's Key
by TheBeautifulMisery
Summary: Sam and Dean are back to old habits, trying to stop the Apocalypse when Bobby comes across an old prophecy that could change everything. Set in Season 5
1. Too Late

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys the next chapter will be longer hopefully!

* * *

><p>-Lexi's POV :<p>

"I'll find you... I always do Alexandra...you can't hide from me..." the voice cut through the dream like a knife ripping through my subconscious.

I lunged upright out of bed reaching automatically for the huge hunting knife from the cheap bedside table provided by the motel I searched the room for a tangible threat but knew I wouldn't find it there.

There was nothing- just like always. My skin crawled as his words snaked through my head again "I'll find you..." That meant there was just one thing left for me to do. Run. Again. Just like I'd done my whole life. I Stuffed everything minus a change of clothes back into my black duffel and headed for the bathroom and some much needed hot water therapy. "Quick shower and then I'm getting the hell outta dodge!" I mumbled to myself as I fiddled with the shower the ancient pipes groaned in protest just as the window behind me imploded shooting glass in a million directions. Swinging the knife I still held clutched in my hand I spun to see a men squeeze through the small opening his soulless black eyes staring straight at me. I turned running towards the front door as the demon behind me snarled in outrage.

I had almost reached the door and freedom turning breifly to see how much of a lead I had on the demon when the door behind me collapsed inward and another demon grabbed me from behind in a headlock cutting off my air. My lungs felt like they were going to explode and my vision was starting to blur around the edges. "No! I was so careful...it cant end like this!" and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Dean's POV:<p>

"You're sure this is the right place?" I cocked an eyebrow at Sam who was starely intently at the map

infront of him. Sam sighs, annoyed that I'm doubting him.

"Dude -for the last time- yes! I know how to read a freakin' map!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sammy I was just -"

"Asking.. I know..." Sam checked his watch again "For the millionth time in 5 minutes" he muttered the last under his breath

"What was that?" I glared at him now getting annoyed with his cranky ass. "Look, it's been 3 hours if something doesn't shake out soon I'm calling this lead a dead-" I stopped. Straining to hear…was that glass breaking?

"Dean..." Sam started.

I don't respond, hurling myself out of the Impala running full speed towards the hotel room turning around only a brief second to see Sam behind me. I turned back towards the hotel room just in time to see a demon kick the door in. Too late... we were too late. I pushed my legs to run faster but it seemed like everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. Then everything exploded in a burst of brilliant gold light the force of it sending both Sam and I hurtling backwards.


	2. Confusion

A/N: See guys? I told you this one would be longer! Hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I heard a groan to my left as I pushed myself up from the pavement and looked around to see Dean doing the same.

"What the hell was that?" He asked dusting himself off and glaring at nothing in particular.

I ignored him for the moment as I looked towards the still smoldering remains of the motel room. It was like a bomb had gone off. "Only one way to find out…" I mumbled as I stepped into the chaos of broken glass and boards.

The demons were long gone even their bodies had turned to ash in the explosion so I knew there was no hope of finding the girl that Bobby has sent us here to find. As I picked my way through the charred rubble I hear a quiet groan. Turning towards the sound I noticed what looked like a shoe sticking out from beneath a pile of boards.

"Dean!" I yelled to him as I shoved some of the boards aside. "Over here!"

"How is she still alive?" I could hear my own confusion reflected in the question. I'd been thinking it myself so I wasn't surprised to hear him voice it.

Finally freeing her from beneath the boards I checked for injuries and inhaled sharply at the sight of the shard of broken glass sticking out of her side.

"She's losing a lot of blood Dean. Help me get her into the car". I ripped off a piece of my shirt to press against the wound as gently as I could.

I didn't want to risk doing any more damage by taking the glass out. The blood had soaked through the shirt almost instantly.

"We've got to get her to Bobby's fast!" I said settling her in the back seat and then climbing in beside her.

I could tell by the grim resignation on Dean's face he didn't think she'd make it that long.

* * *

><p>Lexi's POV<p>

I could hear noises but they were far away.

I tried to claw my way up through the heavy blackness but it was no use.

I didn't have the strength. My body felt heavy and disproportioned like it had been blown into a million pieces and then put back together but wrong somehow.

And there was pain sharp and throbbing in my right side.

_How did I get here?_ _Where _was _here? _

Then I heard them, two male voices and they were getting closer. Everything came rushing back. The motel room, the demons, and the fight and then…what? I couldn't remember it was blank.

Like someone had ripped the last page from a book- there was nothing just more blackness.

Had I blacked out again? Like in Baltimore? My inner turmoil was cut off when the door opened.

_No! _I struggled a to wake up, to fight, to do something anything but the only thing that happened was a weak moan escaping my throat.

_I'm stronger than this! I'm better than this! _

A hand clasped my wrist gentle but firm. "Calm down, your safe. The demons are gone..." the voice was strangely soothing and did calm me somehow. There was a sharp prick in my shoulder and another voice older than the first muttered "How the hell is she burning this off so fast? I gave her enough morphine to drop a horse!"

_Morphine? Why would I need_—

That the last coherent thought I had before the darkness took me again.


End file.
